Love
by hyuuga fangirl111
Summary: A Gus/Mira love story. very cute.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime on Vestal, two days since Mira had been taken prisoner by the Vexos. She sat in her cell trying to think of a way to escape. She heard a noise outside her cell and was immediately alert. In the dim light cast by Vestals moons she could see a pair of brilliant jade-colored eyes and sapphire hair.

"Gus" she whispered, relieved. Gus had been surprisingly nice to her ever since she was imprisoned. He sneaked her extra food and kept her company whenever he could.

He smiled "this time, I sneaked in an extra bowl of rice" he whispered. Mira smiled as well. This was a side of him he only showed around her, and she liked it that way. She was only sad that no one else could see the sweet boy behind the tough guy act.

"Tonight's the night" he whispered "I'm going to miss you". Mira and Gus had been hatching an plan to help her escape. They wanted to put it in motion tonight.

Mira was saddened by the fact that she would not see Gus anymore because he would be staying.

"Me too" she said "lets go over it again". the plan was that he would unlock her cell and give her the keys. Then Gus would pretend she had knocked him out and stolen the keys to unlock herself. He had already proven that he was a great actor. Someone could kick the crap out of him and he still wouldn't "wake up". then she would run for it and no one could blame Gus for not being able to stop her.

When they had finished going over the plan, Gus opened her cell and handed over his keys. Before he could say goodbye Mira kissed him on the cheek. "thanks for being such a good friend to me" she whispered, and just like that, she was gone. Slightly dazed, he laid down and feigned unconsciousness.

Spectra was going through his daily routines. Gus was not back yet. He had gone to guard his sister to make sure she didn't escape. He should have been back hours ago. Slightly worried, he went down to see what was holding him up. He did not expect what he saw. Gus was on the floor, unconscious. Mira's cell was open and she was gone. Spectra was angry. Angry that Mira had escaped and angry that she had hurt Gus. He went over to him and cradled him, shaking him gently in hopes of a response. His wish was granted after a few minutes when Gus's eyes fluttered open and Spectra's cerulean eyes met Gus's Olive ones. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"Master Spectra I'm so sorry" he said "she caught me by surprise and I think she took my keys" he continued apologizing and acting like he normally did around Spectra while on the inside he was smiling at the fact that the girl he loved had escaped.

Meanwhile the resistance had rejoiced at the fact that Mira had returned. She felt like her whole world was like a bright aurora. The only dark spot was the fact that she probably wouldn't see Gus ever again except on the battlefield. But she smiled at the fact that he would not be blamed. Then a line from a song Shun had been listening to popped into her head.

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go one_

_Once more, you opened the door, you are here in my heart and my heart will go on_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Hekiv. She seems like a big fan. So she is awesome ****J**

Mira wandered around the little forest where the resistance was stopping. She hoped Gus was okay. She had been thinking about him a lot and wondered if he ever thought of her. She stopped at a lake and sat down next to the sparkling water. Then she heard a voice next to her

"Sadness doesn't suit you. You should smile" she turned her head and gasped. It was Gus. She ran to him and embraced him. "I was so worried" she said "how did it go?" he assured her that he was fine. Then he pulled away and said

"I have to ask you something" he took a step back and pulled a little black out of his pocket. "you know how we have to be 15 to get married?" Mira felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. She nodded. Gus knelt down and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful ring with a flower made of sapphires.

"Mira I'm in love with you." he said "will you marry me?" Mira couldn't speak. Her heart was swelling with happiness. "oh Gus" she said "yes I will" Gus smiled a stunning smile and leaped up to swing her around into a hug. Mira let her joy take over for a while before she realized something.

"Gus" she said "how will we tell Spectra and the resistance?" she doubted Ace would respond well to this and Gus knew Master Spectra would not like this.

"I don't know" he answered "but I know Lync will be happy. He loves parties and weddings" Mira chuckled

"And Shun likes weddings too" she said. They decided to tell the resistance first. They walked to the base and came face to face with Marucho.

"Hey Mira" he said. Then he noticed Gus and his face hardened "what is he doing here?" Mira and Gus exchanged looks before she held up her finger with the ring on it

"we're getting married" she said. She attempted a smile that faltered when Marucho's jaw dropped.

"w-what?" he said "Mira I don't think anyone else will support this". Well at least Marucho wasn't flipping out, thought Mira. Now all we have to do is tell the others. She looked at her future husband and he nodded. He knew what was coming.

**I wrote this because Hekiv asked me to. I can't turn down a reasonable request. Sorry it's so short**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Hekiv for giving me the ideas for this next chapter. You rock**

Gus and Mira walked into the base. She held his hand protectively. They entered the main area where everyone else was getting ready to leave. Ace turned to look at her and stiffened when he saw Gus.

"Why would you bring a Vexos in here?" he said angrily. When Mira explained that they were getting married, Runo and Julie were ecstatic.

"Ooooh, a wedding" squealed Julie "I love weddings. You'll be letting me design your dress, right?" Runo jumped in "well I'll be helping" the two of them started arguing and fawning over the couple at the same time. Mira glanced at Ace. He looked positively livid. Dan looked equally angry. Baron just looked confused.

"What do you mean 'married'" said Dan "he's a Vexos, the bad guy"

"Oh, Dan lighten up" said Runo "if they love each other let them get married". Dan and Runo started arguing furiously and probably would have killed each other if Runo hadn't suddenly pulled the puppy dog eyes on him. Dan was scared "oh man, the puppy dog eyes" he said "I can't resist"

"You can do it Master Dan" encouraged Baron "you can resist the look". Dan struggled for a while before finally giving in "I can't stay mad at you Runo" he sighed "fine I support the wedding.

"YYAAAAAAYYYY" the girls squealed before engaging in their previous argument. Gus leaned toward Mira and whispered

"You have screwed up friends. But hey, so do I" Mira grinned "but what about Ace" she asked "he looks pissed" and indeed he did. But you would to if the person you had a crush on was marrying your enemy.

"Come on Ace, be happy for me" Mira pleaded "everyone else is". Ace just left the room. Mira started after him but the girls weren't about to let her out of their sight. Gus sighed.

"Well that could have gone better" he said "but now the really tricky part"

"What's that?" asked Mira. Gus smirked

"we're going to have to tell Master Spectra that I'm marrying his sister"

**Again, thanks Hekiv. I'll may consult you again in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I APOLOGIZE PROFUSLY FOR THE TIME IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THIS!**

Well, it was the moment Gus and Mira had been fearing. Telling Spectra about their marriage. As they made their way to the throne room where he was, Mira took his hand and murmured comforting words. But they did not help. What if Master Spectra was angry? What if he wanted nothing more to do with Gus? He tried to calm his fears as they entered the room. Spectra was there speaking to Volt on the giant screen webcam thing. The screen disappeared and Spectra turned to them. His eyes fell on Mira and narrowed.

"What is she doing here" he asked. Gus took a deep breath and blurted out

"We're getting married". Spectra just stared at them in shock for a few seconds before abruptly turning and leaving the room. Gus and Mira looked at each other, confused. He told her to wait there and followed Spectra. He found him in his room with his head bowed. Gus approached tentatively but was stopped when Spectra began to speak.

"I guess I should be happy for you" he said "but I just can't find it in me. I'll miss you too much". Gus hesitated before sitting down next to him.

"I won't leave" he said "Mira and I have a plan. We spend a week with her friends at the resistance base and then one week here. You would still see me and I will still serve you". Spectra smiled "well, I never expected my partner to marry my sister."

And so it was. Mira and Gus were married in the prettiest part of the forest. Shun was the one who married them and when Mira threw the bouquet it was Julie who caught it, initiating a catfight between her and Runo. And they all lived happily ever after. (sort of, you know the whole war thing with the bakugan? Yeah…)

**THE END**


End file.
